


Параллельные прямые не пересекаются

by heart_reactor



Series: London 2043 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они - маг и рыцарь. Вопреки законам нашего мира (год 2043) один из них должен был давно быть убит другим, однако это не помешало ни их дружбе, ни чему-то большему. У Криса и Флинна есть совсем немного времени, чтобы пожить обычной, совершенно разной жизнью, прежде чем им придется выбирать, чем пожертвовать и путь спасения чего выбрать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные прямые не пересекаются

Он просыпается словно по неслышному никому будильнику в голове за час до рассвета. Эта дурацкая привычка как-то незаметно выработалась сама, бесконтрольно, стихийно. Адвокат оглядывает темную комнату, обнаруживает еще одно тело рядом с собой. Его мозг успокаивается, и теперь можно снова лечь спать, что Крис и делает, откидываясь обратно на подушку. Флинн не просыпается, он вообще всегда спит очень спокойно здоровым или, наоборот, усталым сном, а беспокоиться, где он проснется утром, имеет смысл только непосредственно утром. С кем - тоже.

***

На будильнике у Кристофа стоит преступно веселая мелодия, с первых аккордов заряжающая... нет, не позитивом и бодростью, а праведной ненавистью (дозированной), достаточной, чтобы встать с постели, отрубить раздражающую пиликалку и не лечь после этого обратно, в объятья подушки и Морфея. Рыцарь никак не реагирует, продолжая спать: не его мелодия, к тому же уже ставшая настолько привычной, что мозг давно дал себе команду не обращать на нее внимания. Адвокат не завтракает (никогда), одевается и отправляется сразу на работу. Если ему повезет, и с транспортом проблем не будет, то он успеет захватить кофе и каких-нибудь пончиков, хотя кофе он и не пьет.

Флинн просыпается на час позже по сигналу стационарного, обычного будильника (все же он у себя дома) и с первых же минут бодрствования опознает, что Махоуни был здесь. Он уже даже начинает понемногу привыкать, что неугомонный маг все чаще ночует не только у него дома, на невообразимо далеком белом диване, но и оккупирует пространство рядом с ним. Максимально рядом. Но пока привыкает только понемногу. Завтракает рыцарь дома, традиционно сражаясь с кухонной утварью - ему не нужно спешить на работу к определенному сроку (Махоуни, кстати, тоже), поэтому он может долго цедить растворимый кофе, с содроганием восстанавливая события между концом рабочей смены вчера и моментом, когда он окончательно сдался на милость сна. В отличие от Криса, Флинн в Камелот продирается по пробкам на машине, раздражая всех незадействованных под капотом лошадей Астон Мартина, делая в голове заметку, что неплохо бы в ближайшие выходные выгулять этот табун.

Сегодня в метро его даже не так сильно помяли, хотя порывались. Маг ловко увернулся от разросшегося вширь дядьки с разверстой в руках газетой, шлепающей по лицам всех не успевших заметить опасность и всех, кто было раскрыл рот для возражений, зато с лихвой получил по ноге углом собственного портфеля, окончательно растеряв всю свою сонливость.  
Уже с порога в здании "Крейн и Шмидт" Кристофа встречает Ширли-младшая, обрушивая на успевшего оправить помятое, улыбающегося адвоката приветствия, укоры и новые, никогда не иссякающие требования.  
\- Ты сбежал вчера от целой кучи бумаг, имей ввиду!  
\- О, всенепременно буду иметь ввиду, чтобы и сегодня избежать попадания в их засаду!  
Проскальзывая мимо возмущенной Шмидт, все еще кидающей ему в спину какие-то реплики, он направляется к кофемашине двумя этажами выше, в "кухне" - рабочий день только начался...

Как только редуты из нецензурной лексики, звона клаксонов и просто нечленораздельных воплей водителей успешно прорваны, и он добирается до громады Камелота, на Флинна сразу по приезду тоже сваливается кипа бумаг, которые надо обработать (чего только не сделаешь ради двух тотальных выбросов адреналина в неделю), И не находится ни одного способа избежать печальной бюрократической участи. Дополнительная доза кофеина уже не имеет никакой силы - после стояния в лондонских пробках на Ленокса снова напала сонливость, и буквы на бумажках двоились характерно, как будто ты только что приоткрыл глаза со сна. Только и можно было, что выдавить из себя полузевок-полуреплику:   
\- Скучно...  
\- Так я тебя порадую! - в кабинет врывается еще один альфа-охотник с горящими азартом глазами и зарядкой для тазера наперевес. - У нас большая охота!  
Форму рапорта сдувает со стола порывом ветра, поднятого полами пальто, резво накинутого рыцарем - еще два дня минимум он о ней и не вспомнит.

Как вообще можно раз за разом на автомате повторять одну и ту же ошибку?! После короткого переброса фразами Кристоф-таки добрался до кофемашины в "кухне" офиса, с радостью поделившегося с нагрянувшим магом двойной порцией так называемого каппучино. А маг с радостью выпил. Залпом. Прошло уже почти три часа и близилось время ланча, а адвокат все еще был зеленый лицом, как молодая листва: казалось, кофе заполнял все его существо и пытался вытолкнуть его из собственного тела наружу вместе с содержимым желудка.  
Однако, он нашел в себе силы встать и бодро поприветствовать вошедшую в кабинет немолодую женщину - предполагаемую клиентку. Она не скрывала свой возраст, несла его достойно и, пожалуй, этим очаровывала.  
\- А вы молоды для такого известного адвоката.  
\- О, не настолько, как вам кажется, мисс... - пожалуй, об этом Кристофу говорят впервые. Может, она видит что-то, чего не видят другие? Или, может быть, он впервые действительно выглядит моложе, чем есть на самом деле. Здесь есть, со слов некоторых излишне романтичных писателей, какая-то связь, вполне себе имеющая место быть в реальности, но Махоуни, хоть убей, не помнил какая-то. Но там точно каким-то образом должен быть замешан один нервозный рыцарь.  
\- Рарити, но можно просто Мелинда, - не молодится, просто не любит фамильярностей. Работа уже обещает быть приятной.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь, Мелинда?  
\- Моя дочь считает, что я отняла у нее отца и решила, что я заслуживаю чего-то схожего, - улыбается с тоской, но как-то странно... В любом случае, Кристоф уже приобрел более человеческий оттенок кожи и был готов приступить к работе.  
\- Присаживайтесь и расскажите поподробнее...

Предвкушение затапливает все чувства и мысли, которые только были у охотника в голове с утра: о вчера, о раннем сегодня, о жизни в принципе. И оно только усиливается, накатывает волнами, когда трем альфа-охотникам, составляющим боевую группу и двум навигаторам (один из парней ведет обоих его напарников - редкость, но бывает, второй - серьезный молодой человек, уже не впервые работающий с Флинном), велят рассаживаться "по коням", то бишь по своим авто. Это значит, что объект уже совершил какую-то невообразимую глупость и теперь улепетывает со всех ног куда-то или от кого-то - охотиться на лису интереснее, чем на неподвижное чучело лисы или на лису полупарализованную, правда? Прогулка Астон Мартина состоялась раньше, чем он планировал, и не такая "романтичная", но автомобиль довольно урчит двигателем, чуть ли не более жадный до движения, нежели хозяин. Навигатор по имени Джес включает передатчик, и, взвизгнув колесами, машина срывается с места. Из динамика раздается бодрый голос Эдварда Риза, охотника, ворвавшегося в кабинет к Флинну несколько минут назад:  
\- Он движется по Риджентс, к юному концу Авеню - ты можешь его подрезать там чем 14, нет, 11 минут?  
\- Понял, - никаких размышлений, чистый азарт и расчет - какая вообще здесь может идти речь о может и не может? Сделает. В любом случае. - Джес, что у нас?  
Навигатор стукнулся плечом о дверь, когда Ленокс резко скрутил руль вправо, подрезая и обгоняя чей-то Крайслер, водитель которого наверняка начал было ругаться и потянулся к клаксону, но передумал, когда, покачиваясь в такт движению и неровностям дороги, перед его взглядом нарисовались номера Камелота. Издав тихое "Ау!", парень все-таки вернулся к изучению цели на "Следопыте".  
\- Имя неизвестно, возраст неизвестен, ранг А, последний выброс энергии не зарегистрирован - вероятно, попал в обзор только в момент совершения глупости.  
\- Плюс на минус - больших проблем не возникнет, - они почти прибыли на место, должны быть там в один момент с объектом. У мага шаланды, полные кефали, то бишь нерастраченной энергии - плохо, но совершенная глупость и торопливость убивают это превосходство вместе с тем, что маг пойман впервые, судя по всему... - 20 секунд до столкновения с объектом!..

У Мелинды была интересная история, хотя короткая и действительно немного грустная. Ее стараниями юная Элла действительно лишилась отца, который был с позором изгнан из семьи, когда девочке было 11 лет, но изгнан по вполне праведным причинам: он был отвратительным отцом и еще худшим мужем, превращавшим жизнь Мелинды в настоящий ад и не очень-то интересовавшимся жизнью собственной дочери. Как наследница весьма неплохого состояния, мисс Рарити нашла себе нового супруга, любящего, хоть и немного за деньги, и очень хорошо относящегося к Элле. За пеленой смертельной обиды девочка не оценила стараний матери, и когда та спала с глаз, она эту пелену бережно сложила и убрала в шкаф подсознания у себя в голове. Чтобы в итоге подать абсолютно нелепый иск на мать по достижению совершеннолетия и затребовать невероятной компенсации за причиненные беспокойства, если выражаться словами самой девушки. Однако, Кристофа насторожило другое.  
\- При всей нелепости иска... Почему вам понадобился лучший адвокат, Мелинда?  
\- Вы умеете правильно задать вопрос, - женщина лукаво улыбнулась. - Во-первых, я могу себе это позволить, но это не главное. Во-вторых, это дело возможно будет освещено в прессе, но и это тоже не главное. Главное же - в-третьих, моя дочь наняла Винсента Келлера.  
Адвокат тихо и коротко присвистнул. Келлер был известен исключительно тем, что выигрывал в пользу своих клиентов самые дурацкие дела, часто не имеющие под собой абсолютно никакой юридической подоплеки. Его услуги стоили столько, что неплохо было бы обзавестись парашютом, и вторым адвокатом в городе, кто имел бы схожую репутацию и способность выигрывать там, где нет ни малейшего шанса, был только один человек. Да, именно: этот человек - Кристоф Махоуни. Мотивы Мелинды теперь были кристально ясны.  
\- Вы возьмете это дело? - в глазах миссис Рарити блеснули нотки металла, безошибочно выдающую в ней не только владелицу действительно большого и честного состояния, но и умения распоряжаться всем этим добром.  
\- Возьмусь.

Точнее, 20 секунд до столкновения объекта с ними. Маг явно был не из тех юнцов, что насмотрелись красивого кино, и не стал хватать первую попавшуюся спортивную тачку (хотя, может статься, что такой просто не оказалось поблизости): на максимальной тяге лошадиных сил под капотом наперерез Астону мчался скоростной внедорожник, царапая гладкий асфальт, еще не покрытый снегом, зимней резиной с цепями. Глаза охотника и навигатора расширились, однако первый только крепче вцепился в руль, не став давать по тормозам, лишь отпустил гашетку и резко разворачиваясь синхронно с транспортным средством мага, слева по борту от него. Всего на несколько метров позади них на Авеню заворачивал Ауди Риза. Вот теперь начинается самое интересное - они выехали на скоростное кольцевое шоссе Лондона, пресловутое Авеню, почти пустое в это время суток.  
\- Риз, где Грегорович? - орет навигатор в динамик, пытаясь перекричать шум открытой трассы, пусть и пустоватой и помехи связи между машинами ("когда они уже заменят нам стационарную связь?" - отстраненно думает Ленокс, методично сокращая расстояние до цели). Ему все равно нечего пока рассматривать на экране прибора.  
\- Распоряжается перекрыть отходные - захлопнем ловушку на Санс!  
Ленокс хищно улыбнулся на слова сокомандника. К тому же, они поравнялись, наконец, с транспортным средством нелюдя. Мужчина, немолодой уже, но и не старый - лет 40 наверное, - и раздражающе спокойный. Будто не за ним в нетерпении дрейфовали с двух сторон лучшие гончие Камелота. Кого-то это напоминало Флинну, но он быстро отбросил эти мысли подальше. В окно Астон Мартина и спешил от них еще и уехать.  
Дальше охотнику точно не до этого: будто в замедленной съемке, маг поворачивается в сторону пассажирского сидения рядом с собой, делает пасс рукой, а дальше все снова ускоряется, как только раздается небольшой взрыв, визг колес и откуда-то сзади долетает желтая вспышка света, скрытая в дыму.  
\- Твою мать! - раздается в динамике, а следом кашель.  
\- Риз, как ты?  
\- В порядке, снижай скорость - мы загонщики, нам не прыгать.  
\- Нет уж, - Флинн встретился взглядом с зелеными, ничего не выражающими глазами магика в открытом окне рядом с навигатором, подозрительно тихим сегодня, - он не дурак, рядом с собой бомбить не будет.  
Рыцарь только сильнее "приклеился" бортом к внедорожнику.  
\- Через 800 метров капкан! - сообщает Джес, глянув на экран "Следопыта" в режиме совмещения с картой.  
\- Отлично. Просто отлично...

На предложение Мелинды поужинать вечером адвокат ответил вежливым отказом.  
\- Совсем не обязательно говорить о деле, - взгляд мисс Рарити излучал не то удовлетворение, не то предвкушении - мысли Кристофа почему-то рассеялись, и он никак не мог уловить всех невербальных нюансов новоиспеченной клиентки. - Мы можем просто... отужинать.  
Неожиданно даже для себя Крис замялся, мучительно подбирая наименее бестолковый и наиболее правдивый вариант в голове. Правдивый, в первую очередь, для самого себя. Так сложно и в то же время так естественно теперь было осознавать всю степень собственной несвободы, что аж скулы сводило. Такого с ним не случалось... никогда с ним, такого, если честно, не случалось. У него были постоянные девушки, постоянные парни даже, но тогда собственная несвобода действий относительно других привлекательных объектов была обусловлена исключительно личным кодексом чести (и иногда - отсутствием возможного изобличения) и не находила полных, искренних и безоговорочных откликов в душе мага. Сейчас же все обстояло иначе...  
\- Я боюсь, что меня уже сегодня ужинают, - Кристоф попытался чуть виновато улыбнуться, чтобы не обидеть Мелинду. Та ответила ему легким смехом.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так молодо выглядите, - на ее лице действительно отражалось полное понимание ситуации. Судя по всему, в сердечных делах действительно лучше довериться женщинам: им не нужно осмыслять, прогонять через голову то, что они видят и слышат - им достаточно один раз посмотреть и почувствовать. - Тогда, полагаю, до связи, Кристоф?  
\- До связи, - адвокат кивнул, они еще раз пожали друг другу руки, и мисс Рарити скрылась за дверью, мелькнув через стеклянную стену кабинета и скрывшись в длинном коридоре. Провожая ее взглядом, маг встретился взглядом с Ширли, направлявшейся, судя по всему в его кабинет. Светящееся лицо Шмидт Кристофу совсем не понравилось.

Они ударили по тормозам синхронно, только с разной резкостью. Флинн чудом не помял бока автомобиля о разделяющий Авеню на туда и обратно бортик, Риза развернуло в полицейском развороте с мерзким звуком, будто вся резина стерлась до самого колеса. Впрочем, учитывая, что вся передняя правая сторона Ауди была всмятку, обуглена и готовилась отправиться в машинный рай вместе со всем остальным, это было уже не важно. Магу повезло меньше: он затормозил слишком плавно, вероятно, опасаясь перевернуться, а потому на половине скорости снес к чертям полицейский заслон, перекрывший трассу. Полицейские, правда, не матерились, только что-то кричали друг другу, отпрыгивали от покореженных автомобилей, сминающих друг друга, и спешили скрыться с поля боя, коим теперь становился этот отрезок пути. Смертельного боя.  
С довольными улыбками Ленокс и Риз вышли из машин, отсылая навигаторов за спасительный бок Астона (Риз подозревал, что через некоторое время, если не потушить, у Ауди взорвется бензобак. Ну или что-то еще...). С другой стороны вылезший из служебной машины Грегорович медленно двигался по направлению к помятому, но "непобежденному" внедорожнику, замершему, как только его нос целиком погрузился в бок полицейского Мерседеса, жалобно пульсировавшего мигалкой. На изготовке у рыцаря был тазер - всем известна любовь Стивена к "шокированию" своих объектов в прямом смысле этого слова. Это Грегоровича не сильно спасло. Флинн и Эдвард дернулись от неожиданности, когда взрывом внедорожнику снесло дверь, и последняя буквально "укатала" напарника в асфальт. Выглядело больно, чувствовалось, наверное, также, но по приглушенным проклятьям можно было сделать вывод, что один из охотников только временно выбыл из игры.  
Маг выбрался из машины, давая, наконец, себя разглядеть. Действительно, дядечка лет 45, со статной бородкой и усами, подтянутый, в дешевом костюме и развязанном галстуке. Клерк-неудачник, одним словом. Вот только сила вокруг него буквально создавала светящийся ореол. Огненный, загнанный, отражающийся в глазах так, что было не разобрать, светятся ли это сами глаза, либо правда всего лишь отражение на глянцевой поверхности глазных яблок. "Когда крысу загоняют в угол, она сражается до последнего вздоха. К счастью, чаще всего - своего," - бездумье погони схлынуло, остались только осторожные, рефлексивный движения напополам с раздумьями, какие и куда из них сделать. Рыцарь никогда не думал о финале схватки - смерти противника, - и о том, какая она будет. Важен был лишь процесс.  
Оба охотника негласно решили медленно заходить с двух сторон - щитами в этот раз они не озаботились... Черт.

\- Крис! Ты не занят, - да, это определенно нездоровая радость при виде Махоуни, посему адвокат заранее насторожился. Ширли, конечно, замечательная женщина, но и схлопотать всегда можно.  
\- Я не слышу вопроса в твоем утверждении, - мимика адвоката устремилась к состоянию "кислая мина", но не успела до него добраться, потому что Шмидт-младшая резво его оборвала.  
\- Не ерничай. Ты мне нужен. Сейчас. В зале суда.  
\- Я, конечно, не против, но думаю, твой приступ эксгибиционизма очень не понравится присяжным, судье и клиенту, - он ухмыльнулся и встал со стула, сдернув со спинки пиджак. - Что у нас?  
\- Очень смешно, - Шмидт вышла из кабинета, поманив Кристофа за собой в зал суда номер четыре. - "Зеленые" активисты совершили диверсию на рыбное хозяйство, в результате чего хозяин понес большие убытки.  
\- Боги, дай угадаю - мы защищаем активистов? Ширли..! - Кристоф закатил глаза к гипотетическому небу, которое находилось многими этажами выше. Впрочем, если бы Махоуни был проектором, он бы транслировал все, что думает о своей начальнице, глазами прямо на белый потолок коридора. Яркой бегущей неоновой строкой. За время работы в США его настолько задолбали нелепые иски со стороны якобы "зеленых", что при каждом появлении оного (ну или их противников) адвокату хотелось залезть под стол и зажечь над столом огромное табло с какой-нибудь обидной надписью в стиле антихиппи-протестов. Нет, Кристоф не был противником экологии, просто адекватные защитники чистоты нашей планеты никогда не подают нелепые иски и не совершают еще более идиотские поступки, прикрываясь высосанной из пальца правдой.  
На почти немой вопль протеста женщина ответила Махоуни лишь загадочной улыбкой.  
\- Я обещаю, это окупится. В конце концов, сначала я хочу, чтобы ты просто послушал.  
\- Окупится чем?  
\- Мы это обговорим, но в накладе не останешься, обещаю, - снова эти покровы полуинтимной таинственности! Сговорились что ли сегодня все? Специально прям в то время, когда Кристоф не очень-то может о чем-то думать. В то время, когда, возможно, Кристоф хочет навсегда завязать думать об этом... Зал заседаний вынырнул из-за угла гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось.

\- У вас есть шанс добровольно сдаться сотрудникам "Рыцарей"... - начал Риз, вынужденный оборвать фразу на середине и добровольно упасть на асфальт на четвереньках, закрывая руками голову. Там, где он только что стоял, проделала свой путь огненная плеть. Магия огня - магия гнева. И на что только гневается клерк? Кроме рыцарей, конечно же...  
\- Он не сдастся, точно тебе говорю! - бросил Ленокс напарнику, проскальзывая мимо и уворачиваясь от еще одной плети заклинания, попутно выпуская пулю из своего зиг-зауэра точно между глаз магика. Вот только, как и ожидалось, пуля была просто поглощена тем, что окружало мужчину и уже полыхало в полную силу. Кажется. он не очень сведущ в контроле своих эмоций и магии, соответственно, Трижды задница! Фактически, перед ними самый опасный объект, что может быть ниже ранга S: он сорвался, он только осознал свое могущество, он зол и ничерта не может себя контролировать. Еще пара минут, и он так "нагреется", что... А нет, ошибка, у них нет пары минут, и он начнет лупить по всему и всем подряд прямо сейчас. Прекрасно! Асфальт на участке дороги, где разворачивалось действо, пошел трещинами, которые, в свою очередь наполнялись огнем. Где-то матерился Грегорович, которого новый финт мага заставил буквально вспрыгнуть из положения лежа вместе с тяжеленной дверью внедорожника, Риз вскочил с четверенек, шипя - Флинн чувствовал увеличивающуюся температуру дороги даже через обувь, а спиной - прошедший в опасной близости сгусток огня, кажется, даже опалившего одежду. Ну и как накинуть на ЭТО блокиратор?  
\- Нам придется ждать!  
\- Что?! Ты спятил! - орет Стив, пытающийся спрятаться за все тем же внедорожником. Он сильно хромает, и Ленокс чертыхается: они не смогут вечно прикрывать друг друга - это слишком сложно, даже когда все здоровы.  
\- Он плохой гонец просто! - Риз разрядил во все еще стоявшего недвижимо и сверкающего (теперь уже точно сверкающего) очами мага половину обоймы, на всякий случай. - Блядь!  
Флинн чувствует себя по-идиотски, носясь по отрезанному кольцом огня пятачку, уворачиваясь от снарядов гнева клерка, но внутренне он радуется, что его машина и оба навигатора остались за пределами поля боя, в периметр которого попали только он с напарниками, внедорожник, полицейская машина и покореженная Ауди Риза на задворках. Покореженная Ауди?!

В зал заседания Крис и Ширли вошли с извинениями за опоздание. Судья Клейтон кивнула им, сжав до предела итак маленькие, вечно недовольные губы. Кристоф даже виновато улыбнулся женщине в мантии, пока Ширли бормотала свое "Прошу прощения, Ваша Честь". Когда они садились на место, он тихо прошипел на ухо начальнице:  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? Она нас в порошок сотрет и развеет его в какой-нибудь канализации. Ее муж - частный предприниматель, и я уже молчу что ее даже зовут Мортиша, - адвокат плюхнулся в самое крайнее кресло, с другой стороны от паренька, которого они представляли. То есть нет, Ширли представляла, а он так - послушать пришел. На вид пареньку было лет двадцать, последние несколько дней из которых он провел явно в ужасе, а последние пять лет - в борьбе с прыщами и мамой. Обычный такой недо"зеленый", вообщем. Он даже хотел сказать ему что-то ободряющее, но заседание уже началось.  
\- Сперва я заслушаю сторону обвинения, затем вас, - она кивнула Ширли, - а потом решу, что делать с вашим делом. Мисс Девор, вы готовы?  
\- Да, - хорошенькая адвокат противной стороны поднялась с места, изящно кивнув судье.  
\- Хорошо. Разъясните нам суть дела.  
\- Ответчик, мистер Смит-Петерсон, агитировал группу лиц на то, чтобы совершить диверсию на предприятие истца с целью удовлетворения личных мотивов, прикрываясь деятельностью групп по защите окружающей среды...  
Обличительная речь обвинения начала рассыпаться на невнятные звуки в сознании Кристофа, безуспешно пытающегося не потерять нить, стоило лишь только на несколько секунд ослабить контроль над собственными переживаниями. Витали они сейчас где-то в области сегодняшнего утра до выхода из... дома? - и сегодняшним вечером. Но самое страшное было то, что это были именно переживания, среди которых не наблюдалось ни одной мысли, которую можно было бы конвертировать в план.  
\- Кристоф! Прекрати мучить несчастную бумажку! - если бы шепотом можно было бы кричать, Ширли бы победила в конкурсе шепчущих крикунов. Только сейчас Крис заметил, что он действительно терзает ручкой пустой лист перед собой.  
\- Извините, Ваша Честь! Мой клиент, мистер Смит-Петерсон...

Перед автомобиля уже больше минуты поджаривался на медленном огне сомкнувшегося кольца, да плюс все еще горячее полотно, в некоторых местах начавшее превращаться обратно в гудрон. Флинн, разумеется, об этом не знает, но чувство задницы развито у всех охотников Камелота (а особенно у тех, кого уже били в спину, буквально или метафорически), а потому он просто пытается отбежать ну хоть на сколько-нибудь шагов от злополучной машины, пользуясь тем, что маг отвлекся на орущего что-то Риза, и прыгает в на асфальто-гудрон, частично толкаемый волной взрыва. И сразу, как только звук возвращается, отброшенный также взрывом, его напарники слышат шипение и ругань, наполовину эмоционально окрашенные болью, наполовину - разочарованием. Флинн что есть силы сжимает левую руку чуть ниже локтя - из-под ладони сочится кровь, уже пропитавшая рубашку, изодранную шрапнелью от взрыва. Отчаянно ругаясь, охотник поднимается и пытается убраться с того места, на которое маг уже обратил внимание, напоследок пульнув в Риза "файерболл", как в треклятой компьютерной игре. Насмерть. Бежать особо было некуда, да и боль, как ни крути, очень сильно мешала. Зиг-зауэр бесполезен, тазеры тем более, сеть сгорит на подлете, ни одного щита нет, плана тоже и даже намеков на хэппи энд. Адреналина хоть задницей ешь, одним словом. Ленокс мрачно улыбнулся. Если маг сейчас вернется к своим плетям, то наверняка снесет ему лишние выступы на теле. Но, черт побери, как же это приятно - работать с такими же профессионалами как ты сам!  
Маг резко повернулся в другую сторону. Грегорович, придерживая раненую ногу, стоял на крыше внедорожника и недобро ухмылялся, поигрывая каким-то чудом уцелевшим тазером.   
"Черт возьми, что они задумали?"  
Впрочем, через несколько секунд Флинн понял, что. И что заметил Грегорович, пока Риз и Ленокс были заняты отвлечением магика и войной с ранами: асфальт больше не плавился и вообще больше ничем не подогревался, стремительно отдавая тепло прохладному дню вокруг их капкана на самих себя, и больше не летели на поражение "файерболлы". Клерк выдохся. Даже магу ранга А, в первый раз выплеснувшего в таких условиях, как у этого, силу, невозможно было поддерживать такое огромное количество заклинаний очень долгое время да еще и сохранять внимание. Поиграли в кошки-мышки наоборот? Все, хватит. Пора лисе перестать выделываться, а гончим снова становиться гончими. На лице охотников нарисовалось мрачное торжество хищников, загнавших добычу...

\- Что это вообще было такое?! - когда они выходили из зала суда, Ширли просто полыхала негодованием, разве что не поджигала взглядом отчеты и прочие бумажки пробегающих мимо и без того зашуганных стажеров (ну или самих стажеров - Крис знает, что она-то может). Действительно, что? Адвокат и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос и, как и Ширли, очень хотел его узнать. Да он вообще не думал о возможности того, что жизнь за пределами здания "Крейн и Шмидт" будет полностью поглощать все его мысли, к тому же во время работы. Это был нонсенс, что-то невероятное, из ряда вон, но оно было. - Я впервые вижу тебя таким невнимательным и рассеянным, - уже серьезнее продолжила Шмидт. - Ты точно в порядке, не болен или еще уж-не-знаю-что?  
\- Ты знаешь, болен. Причем, кажется, одной из неизлечимых болезней...  
\- Дуростью, что ли?  
\- И ты туда же! - Махоуни даже притворно обиделся. А еще это до ужаса ему кое-кого напоминало.  
\- Так что случилось, ты мне скажешь или нет?  
\- Как подружка подружке? - Кристоф скорчил дурацкую гримасу, явно пытаясь донести до начальницы образ "Подруженька номер третий", в итоге рассмешив и ее, и себя самого. - Если честно, не случилось ничего, кроме тотального фейла. Точнее, все что за пределами моей работы - сплошной фейл с моей стороны.  
\- Он уже начинает закрадываться на работу, так что в твоих интересах от него избавиться, - со Шмидт было не поспорить - ему не стоило сейчас расклеиваться, тем более когда впереди маячила возможность снова оказаться в Верховном суде штата за пределами Лондона. Уже-не-дома. - Не верится, что в этом мире существуют житейские трудности, которые могут тебя остановить в твоем рвении... Во всем.  
\- Их и не существует. Зато есть очень даже приятные вещи, ради которых я сам хочу остановиться.  
\- Вот теперь ты меня действительно пугаешь...  
От необходимости что-либо ответить Кристофа избавило то, что они уже вернулись к отправной точке, то бишь кабинету адвоката, где его уже ожидали. Через стеклянную стену можно было видеть затылок явно очень нервного парня, слегка покачивающегося взад-вперед на кожаном диване. Затылок Махоуни узнал почти сразу и тут же яростно зашептал идущей рядом женщине:  
\- Ширли, мне нужно исчезнуть на неопределенный срок вот прямо сейчас и это очень, очень срочно! - он кивнул в сторону парня в кабинете. Шмидт не задала ни одного вопроса, бросила Крису взгляд "Не попади снова в неприятности" и исчезла в одной из соседних дверей коридора.  
"О, я не попаду в неприятности - они сами ко мне пришли"

Пелена огня покинула глаза мужчины, и за ней проступил абсолютно явный и ничем не прикрытый страх - крыса поняла, что кошка, хоть и поцарапана, но потратила куда меньше сил, чем сама крыса, пытаясь отбиться и нанести эти раны. Зато магик начал двигаться. У него все еще были силы на поддержание опасного для рыцарей поля вокруг себя, хотя оно уже и мерцало. готовясь исчезнуть, и были силы, чтобы кидать в охотников все те же огненные шары, все еще могущие нанести серьезные раны, если верно попасть. Риз буквально скакал вокруг клерка, дразня, но все еще не решаясь выпустить на съедение полю последние патроны. Флинн шипел, пытаясь перевязать руку куском подола собственной рубашки, чтобы остановить кровь, и даже преуспел в этом, снова потянувшись за своим тазером (Нэйтан не обрадуется, если они предадут смерти такой чистый для экспериментов экземпляр, а с Риза станется), но... Но ситуацию решил всегда бывший очень импульсивным и несдержанным Грегорович. Все еще придерживая ногу и возвышаясь над полем боя, Стивен крепко матернулся, выхватил свой зиг-зауэр... и от души швырнул его в магика. Тяжелый пистолет закрутился и угодил рукоятью точнехонько в лоб упертого клерка. Частично все же остановленный силой дикой магии, пистолет не вырубил объект, но отвлек настолько, что его защита пала, сдаваясь на милость победителям, и Риз накинул на него сеть. Итак почти растерявшая все силы цель мгновенно отрубилась, пару раз конвульсивно дернувшись напоследок. Заканчивая начатое, Эдвард надел на мага блокираторы.  
\- Хорошо, что не оставил блокираторы в машине, - Ленокс рефлекторно содрогнулся на последнем слове, снова вцепляясь в поврежденную руку.  
\- Вот ведь дерьмо... Риз, в следующий раз бросай подальше от нас свою покалеченную тачку на грани взрыва, будь добр, а то я, твою мать, засуну тебя в нее до окончания задания, и будешь мучаться там, думая, прилетит в нее гребаный файерболл или нет!  
Он не злился по-настоящему на Риза - остаточный выброс адреналина и небольшая обида, что от последних активных действий его отрезала дурацкая во всех отношениях травма. Он был чертовски доволен сегодняшней командой, если честно - редко когда альфа-охотники выдвигаются на большие охоты, и это всегда будоражит: все загонщики наравне друг с другом, автоматически действуют как одно целое, никто не следит за тем, чтобы кто-то допустил очередную ошибку по неопытности и не завалил все. Рыцарь сплюнул, еще раз окинув взглядом бессознательное тело в дымящемся дешевом костюме. В мыслях пробежала рябь сомнения, но он не придал ей значения - это еще что-то остаточное с утра. Возможно, даже из другой жизни. К ним уже неслись навигаторы с аптечкой первой помощи - все что ему, Леноксу, сейчас нужно: бинтик, вкуснейший викодин и прилечь. Адреналиновый скачок начал постепенно отправлять его в откат. Чудесное ощущение.   
Время только подобралось к обеденным часам...

Не сказать, чтобы Крис хорошо знал Донни Челленджа. По сути, парня он не знал совсем - тот был его соседом в отеле, куда заселился вместе со своей женой. Им обоим было всего по двадцать лет, они приехали из Уэльса, из какой-то деревни, его жена была магом, и, собственно, именно поэтому молодая пара познакомилась с адвокатом, а еще они абсолютно никого не знали в столице. В свою очередь, Челленджи знали о Кристофе только то, что он также являлся магом и работает адвокатом в "Крейн и Шмидт". По состоянию парня трудно было понять, нужен ли ему адвокат или маг. Кристоф предположил первое - это логичнее. Но ошибся.  
\- Донни, что случилось? - на парня и правда было страшно смотреть. Если бы не его телодвижения, Кристоф бы подумал, что перед ним бледный труп, уже начинающий зеленеть.  
\- Анна... Там...  
Нет, это никуда не годится! Чем дольше продлится истерика, тем больше они опоздают с помощью, а потом на церемонии нет времени. Крис от души встряхнул взволнованного супруга, приземлившись перед тем на колени - насколько он помнил, в таких ситуациях важно, чтобы с пострадавшим был налажен зрительный контакт, чтобы он снова не уходил в себя.  
\- Что с Анной, Донни? - Челлендж застыл, вперившись в серые глаза мага, будто попался в ловушку на дне или попал под действие гипноза (Крис мог поклясться, что не было никаких "фокусов" - лишь сила медицинской психологии).  
\- Ей очень плохо, она не отвечает, она... Это магия, вы должны знать, как помочь, должны...  
\- Где она? - адвокат напустил максимальной твердости в голос, и совсем уже начавший обмякать пострадавший поддался, наконец. Паника немного отступила.  
\- Я оставил ее в машине внизу, за зданием. Ей плохо, она говорит, что это магия... Убивает ее, - голос страдальца окончательно сел.  
\- Ты оставил ее внизу с неизвестной магической проблемой, на обозрении у всех..?! - Кристоф мгновенно подорвался с колен, таща за собой под мышки незадачливого супруга, поднимая его на ноги и призывая действовать. - Быстро показывай, где!  
"Пока действительно не случилось еще хуже, чем оно есть"  
Он прекрасно понимал Донни: наверное, он и сам на его месте впал бы в панику. В чужом городе, где нет никого, кого ты знаешь, с отсутствием... Да, это была главная причина. Совсем юные, супруги плохо ориентировались как в семейной жизни, так и в жизни вообще, а Анна еще и, ко всему прочему, была не слишком-то опытным магом, не научилась - просто некому было. И это сейчас могло стоить ей жизни. Если смерть уже не затребовала квитанцию об оплате.  
"Нет, только этого мне и не хватало..."

Грегорович уехал вместе с бесчувственным магом на служебном фургоне. Оставшиеся рыцари вынуждены были "оседлать" Астон Ленокса, к вящему неудовольствию последнего. Джес, севший за руль вместо хозяина, с предельной аккуратностью (поощряемой предупреждающим взглядом пострадавшего рыцаря, который намекал юному навигатору, что травмой тот поделиться с кем-то еще явно не прочь) повел машину следом, отставая на полкилометра. Торопиться было, по сути, особо некуда: до конца дня они, можно сказать, свободны, как только сдадут магика в Камелот, а Флинн был надежно перевязан Скоттом - вторым навигатором.  
\- Скотт сказал, у тебя там куча осколков осталась, - Джес кивнул на импровизированную перевязь Флинна, поворачиваясь назад, где притихли охотники.  
\- Ты не поверишь, я чувствую, - ядовито отозвался Ленокс. - На дорогу смотри или отправишься до Камелота пешком.  
Навигатор послушно заткнулся и впился взглядом в серую ленту дороги, хорошенько прогретую не по-осеннему ласковым солнцем. Флинн чувствовал себя прекрасно, откинувшись на комфортабельном заднем сидении своего автомобиля и иногда лениво приподнимая веки и посматривая на ушедшего в себя Риза. Волна адреналина все еще свободно гуляла по телу, напоминая всем органам и конечностям, что скоро они уйдут в "спящий режим". В этом блаженном состоянии рыцарь пробыл до самого здания организации, пока его не растолкали товарищи.  
\- Мы отметимся за тебя, а ты дуй в лазарет, - Риз дал охотнику отмашку и быстро скрылся из вида, оперативно утащив с собой и Джеса, и Скотта. Леноксу ни разу не улыбалось тащиться в лабораторию (а это именно лаборатория прежде чем это лазарет) в одиночестве, но пришлось, пусть и бурча сквозь зубы "Будто я сам не знаю, куда мне идти..." и еще более приглушенные ругательства - бинты из аптечки уже начали пропитываться кровью.  
Флинну никогда не нравилась лаборатория. Слишком много мертвенно-белого: стены, потолки, кое-где кафель, флюоресцентные лампы, трупы магов... Нет, лучше не думать об этом. Народец здесь тоже работал странный. Это были либо больные энтузиасты от медицины (страшны сначала, а потом привыкаешь и не слушаешь), либо потертые жизнью врачи-на-все-руки (страшны, главным образом, тем, что боишься захлебнуться в их цинизме), либо это Фернан Корониа. Молодой хирург вызывал легкий холодок, струящийся по загривку куда-то за ремень брюк у всех охотников, кто знал его печальную историю попадания в Камелот, но к этому тоже можно было адаптироваться, тем более, что красивая история всегда бежит впереди правды.  
\- Заклинание?  
\- Ага, как же... Болван-напарник, - Ленокс усмехнулся.  
\- Сейчас починим.  
Флинн не стал больше ничего спрашивать, только плюхнулся на кушетку и прикрыл глаза, приготовившись к маленькой и неприятной экзекуции.

Уже в лифте, во время мучительного ожидания первого этажа (и хоть одного признака движения подсознанием - ох уж эти чертовы современные офисные лифты!), Кристоф задумался о том, что он опять лезет куда-то, как это много раз бывало в США, в том же "Крейн и Шмидт", просто чтобы помочь, и что он даже не подумал в этот момент ни о выгоде, ни об опасности. Просто потому что это правильно. А вот он неправильный, как говорил его друг Вернел Крейн. Неправильный где-то начиная с самого начала и заканчиваясь в области очередного бездомного, которому Крис кидал пару монеток, не озаботившись тем, чтобы Крейн этого не увидел. Пока еще адвокат может считать это побочным эффектов своего эгоизма, а дальше?..  
Лифт наконец-то остановился на первом этаже (очень вовремя, потому что Челлендж был уже не просто белый. но и начал зеленеть), и ритм жизни вернулся обратно, а уж в голове у мага он и вовсе пустился вскачь.  
\- Не сюда! Сюда, - он дернул за рукав паренька, собравшегося в главную дверь, чтобы обойти здание как пришел. Это явно не их случай, посему маг потащил несчастного через служебный вход. Он мог протащить Донни еще и через бар, но время катастрофически быстро утекало сквозь пальцы.  
В узких проулках за высотным зданием фирмы действительно обнаружился минивэн Челленджей. Донни кивнул Кристофу на заднюю дверь фургона. Сценка была действительно зловещей. Адвокат медленно приблизился к машине и так же медленно - и как он только сам не заскрипел от напряжения, как дверь в фильме ужасов? - открыл их. На полу минивэна лежала Анна Челлендж, и Крис бы подумал, что они уже опоздали, если бы тело девушки не сотрясали рваные, почти незаметные конвульсии, а ее глаза не рассматривали бешено потолок. Он уже видел такое раньше и не раз, и даже хуже - он проверял это на самом себе с редкостным садизмом, будто был трупиком лягушки на уроке биологии, которые проводила в их школе безумная аспирантка местного колледжа. Анну пожирала изнутри вся пренебрежительно ею не растраченная дикая магия, и, судя по ее состоянию, происходило это уже довольно долго. Магичка сейчас была не способна ни на одно самостоятельное действие и даже вряд ли была вменяема.  
\- Анна. Анна! Ты слышишь меня, Анна? - нет ответа. Адвокат вскочил в фургон, приседая на одно колено рядом с ней, уже напрочь забыв об обомлевшем муже. Не до него, да и чем он может? Главное, чтобы не мешал в его, Криса... чем-то. Если бы Кристоф еще знал, как опытные маги проводят своих подопечных через этот порог, чтобы ненароком не оставить их жизнь за ним... 

Предплечье под бинтами, пропитанными наполовину уже запекшейся кровью, представляло собой просто на редкость мерзкое зрелище. Раны были не очень глубокие, но их было очень много, и из многих загадочно и тошнотворно поблескивала шрапнель от обшивки Ауди ТТ Риза. Кое-где даже с краской... Рыцарь внутренне поежился. Давненько он не получал таких мерзких и неудобных повреждений. Можно заранее начинать обдумывать, чем он будет заниматься в полном одиночестве во время принудительного отстранения по медицинским причинам. Впрочем, нет, не надо обдумывать: у него теперь есть Махоуни, вот пусть и развлекает его больного. Ленокс криво усмехнулся - то, с какой естественностью в его голове теперь проскакивали периодически подобные мысли, почему-то вызывало веселье, как удачная шутка, не становящаяся менее смешной раз от раза (ну вот как побег от толпы народа в "Шоу Бенни Хилла" под соответствующую музыку). Веселье напополам с чем-то очень странным, что никак не хотело оформляться во что-то, что можно назвать одним английским словом, но безусловно очень приятным.  
\- Выглядит неаппетитно, - сообщил вернувшийся из подсобного помещения Фернан, бряцая хирургическими инструментами, и сейчас как никогда похожий на того подпольного хирурга, которого когда-то заломали рыцари, посадив, в итоге, на цепь из выборов и ошибок. - Лучше ложись и расслабь руку - еще не хватало оставить там что-нибудь в мышцах.  
Флинн послушно откинулся на кушетку, пачкая грязно-красной кровью антисептический материал, которым та была покрыта, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Неприятно, хоть и привычно, чувствовать себя на милости "специалиста по телам живым и мертвым". Отдавшись мысли, он не услышал, как хирург подошел к кушетке и принялся за работу. Первый осколок ознаменовался непроизвольной попыткой вскинуть корпус, шипением, руганью и стиснутыми зубами. Внезапно твердой и сильной рукой Корониа удержал его на месте вместе с его рефлексом, ухмыляясь. Отрешенно, как будто присутствовал в лаборатории только частично.  
Парнишка быстро справился со своей работой ("Парнишка ли? С такой-то хваткой и заплечной историей..."), управившись за пятнадцать или двадцать минут. На все последующие частички шрапнели охотник реагировал только слабым шипением и тихими чертыханиями, Во время всех обеззараживающих мер Флинн только морщился и небезуспешно изображал статую во время перевязки.  
\- Да расслабься ты, Ленокс! Я уже устал прилагать усилия, чтобы согнуть твою руку в нужном направлении! Черт... - Фернан наконец-то примотал пострадавшую конечность рыцаря поддерживающим бандажом к плечу, зафиксировав повязкой и на всякий случай зафиксировав запястье. - Твое счастье, что рука повреждена левая, - он удовлетворенно окинул взглядом плоды собственной работы на фронте борьбы с рабочими травмами.  
\- А вдруг у меня вторая - тоже левая?  
\- Тогда вообще замечательно - ты, фактически, ничего не потерял! - оба облегченно рассмеялись. Ну или, по крайней мере, Ленокс. Его рабочий день, а также ближайшие рабочие будни были закончены. Бумажную волокиту по поводу своего отсутствия он оставил на откуп Фернану и поспешил покинуть лабораторию. На выходе из Камелота он по привычке двинулся к своему Астону, но на полдороги вспомнил о том, что пока не хозяин своей левой руке. Скорчив недовольную мину, рыцарь уныло побрел к ближайшей станции подземки.

Воздух вокруг Анны начал обжигать легкие адвоката. Обычные люди не чувствовали, не видели того, что происходит рядом с ними на другом слое реальности. Кристоф был бы рад тоже этого не чувствовать, но выбора ему особо никто и не предоставлял. Вот эта клетка из материальных нитей, кое-где уже прохудившаяся - это тело миссис Челледжер, а вот эти потоки, проходящие насквозь через пространство и закручивающиеся как вокруг полюсов магнитов на лабораторных по физике - ее смерть. Дикая магия не терпит пренебрежения от своих адептов, а потому она не просто со временем лишает их могущества, но и старается лишить их жизни, вырываясь на свободу будто на поиски более рачительного хозяина, прорываясь сквозь стены вен и артерий, через кожу, через мышцы, через органы, выжигая невидимые глазу дыры, пока из тела не выжигалась сама жизнь как таковая. Многие маги умирали так, потому что никто им не сказал, что могущество не может залеживаться, большое или маленькое. А еще были такие, как Кристоф - они желали умереть так, потому что жить с этим казалось невыносимым.  
\- Анна, слушай меня, Анна, - глаза девушки метнулись к лицу Криса, но она не могла их надолго зафиксировать: они метались в глазницах по внутренностям фургона. Это плохо. Она все чувствовала, каждую микро и макроболь, чувствовала конец, горькую надежду на спасение и не понимала, все еще не понимала, что происходит. - Сейчас я дотронусь до тебя и тебе станет легче. Пожалуйста, не теряй сознание, - "пожалуйста, подай знак, что ты меня слышишь, что ты понимаешь...". Маг придавил оба плеча миссис Челленджер руками к днищу кузова минивэна.   
Это было похоже на то, что Кристоф враз превратился в огромную трубу, через которую проходят заряды огнеметов. Анна не была очень сильным магом, но энергия аккумулировалась в ней так много, что запросто могла порвать в клочья небольшой отряд рыцарей, если бы несчастная могла бы "разрядить" ее целиком. Хотя бы сейчас... А что, это идея! Вот так, наверное, и действуют в таких случаях опытные маги. Адвокат действительно позволил себе стать "трубой", подмешав немного своей силы.  
"Если все сейчас взорвется - Флинн найдет меня... и убьет повторно"  
Первый выброс - купол отчуждения: Крис не мог позволить себе обнаружение их всеми окрестными патрулями. Сооружение это весьма сложное и весьма трудное для сотворения для магов ниже последнего ранга по классификации рыцарей, но у него сейчас было такое количество свободной энергии помноженное на наличие знания, что да как, что просто грех было не воспользоваться.  
\- Сейчас, скоро все будет хорошо, Анна, - он искренне надеялся, что повторение имени не даст девушке выскользнуть из сознания. Еще один выброс и еще - все прямо в купол отчуждения, поглощающего магию с завидным "аппетитом". Потоки, проходящие через тело Анны Челледжер иссякали, снова начинали сворачиваться в водовороты внутри нее, формируя магический запас (на этот раз приемлемого объема), а вот Крису... Крису было определенно нехорошо. Он не мог отпустить купол, связанный с его собственной силой и не мог его толком держать - просто физически он не мог контролировать такое количество силы и такое сложное заклинание, недоступное его уровню. Об этом он как-то не подумал, зато подумал тот, кто придумал когда-то купол отчуждения. Заклинание начало "схлопываться" в себя, обидевшись на безрукого и неумелого создателя "не по рангу". Последнее, что Кристоф помнит - бросок собственного тела куда-то вбок, туда, где у фургона была дверь, и тяжесть, продавливающая ребра до самых обожженых легких. 

Флинн уже и забыл, насколько Лондонское метро ужасно. Только закончился обед, но под землей струилась целая прорва народа, загромождая линии и нарушая все законы этики, которые только были придуманы человечеством. В итоге, выглядевшему изрядно потрепанным да еще и с рукой в фиксированном бандаже, Леноксу с умильным и настойчивым "Присаживайся, сынок!" уступила место какая-то старушка благообразного вида. Замечательно. Верный признак того, что он и вправду выглядит так ужасно, как ему кажется.  
После нескольких минут мучения от боли, подземки и прелестей невоспитанного социума, охотник все-таки выполз на свет Божий, искренне радуясь осеннему ветру и нахмурившемуся городскому небу над головой. Еще больше он был рад своей квартире, содержащей как минимум одну баночку вкусных и полезных анестетиков. И не содержала ни одной живой души. На миг рыцарю стало страшно некомфортно в собственной квартире, но он быстро отогнал это ощущение, с трудом раздевшись в прихожей (кажется, он даже промахнулся мимо вешалки) и просочившись в гостиную. Светлый диван встретил его уютными объятьями мягкой искусственной кожи и ставшим уже привычным запахом туалетной воды одного неугомонного адвоката. Откинувшись на подлокотник, рыцарь бросил взгляд на настенные часы, показывающие то ли четыре часа пополудни, то ли три, то ли пять - не разобрать.  
"Нужно будет приобрести часы с делениями и разными по длине стрелками..."  
Где-то в районе первого ребра снизу обнаружился пульт (хотя лучше бы возникла из воздуха упаковка обезболивающего), и неприятная, пустая тишина наполнилась бестолковым бормотанием телевизора. Даже такое заурядное действие, как пялиться в экран, транслирующий новости, казалось сейчас почему-то неполным - незавершенная картинка... чего-то. "Это нервы и расстройство от неудачной травмы", - пытался убедить себя охотник, но безуспешно. Через двадцать минут бесполезных попыток понять, что пытается донести до него диктор новостей, Ленокс поймал себя на том, что осматривает доступные его взгляду части квартиры в поисках ноутбука Кристофа - гаранта того, что адвокат как минимум сегодня точно будет ночевать здесь (или уже правильнее - дома?) Вышеобозначенного предмета он не нашел в обозримом пространстве, не нашел его и по дороге в ванную за аптечкой, заглянув в спальню. Боль в поврежденной конечности стала навязчивой (таблетка подействует только через двадцать минут, а то и больше), да и к тому же непривычно было получать травмы, так глупо ограничивающие деятельность - Флинн не особо знал, как в этом случае эффективно действовать в бытовых условиях (кто вообще из альфа-охотников позволяет себе такие дурацкие травмы? Вот порванная к чертям брюшная полость - это да...), треп телевизора начал раздражать и... Вообщем, приятное расположение духа после очередной удачной охоты как-то испарилось, утекло в неизвестном направлении вместе с недельной дозой адреналина, оставляя Ленокса наедине с непонятной мешаниной в голове и душе, с медленно притупляющейся резью в предплечье и ничем не заполненным пространством вокруг. К счастью, через полчаса охотника милосердно вырубило прямо на диване перед включенным телевизором и отправило в ту область страны Морфея, где нельзя было обнаружить сновидения даже под лупой самого Шерлока Холмса. 

Первое, что увидел Кристоф, когда очнулся - взволнованное лицо Донни. Хотя нет, не так. На лице парня был написан ужас простой и ужас облегчения одновременно. За спиной Донни был все тот же минивэн. Стоп, разве он, Крис, не должен находиться сейчас в нем после выныривания из блаженного забытья? Адвокат резко сел и тут же пожалел об этом: в глаза попытался броситься асфальт переулка (он каким-то образом все еще помнил, что они в переулке), но передумал, бросив в глаза Крису сноп искр, поджегших фитиль внутри его черепа. Фитиль сгорел очень быстро, и в мозгу взорвался склад пороха.  
\- Бля... - приложиться затылком об асфальт ему не дал все тот же Челледжер, успев схватить мага за лацканы пиджака.  
\- Кристоф, вы в порядке?!  
\- О да, меня просто немного надорвало как шаблон... - легкие болят, щека встретилась с асфальтом в конце прыжка, грудная клетка ушиблена, как он теперь понял, бесчувственным телом Анны, которую он вытащил за собой в момент, когда заклинание поглотило само себя, а еще его ощутимо "колбасило" и мутило. - Девушка... как? - из положения лежа он не мог нигде разглядеть жену "соседа" и надеялся на доброго мужа, который скоординирует его в этом действе.  
\- В порядке, - Челленджер прямо-таки засветился от счастья, будто черно-белый мир вдруг для него заиграл доселе невиданными красками. Адвокат мог представить себя на его месте: если бы, например, с Эллиот или Флинном - особенно с Флинном! - что-то бы случилось, для него мир если бы и не потерял краски, то Крис собственноручно бы выбил их из него. - Она в машине, заснула. Вам помочь?  
Крис только отмахнулся.  
\- Нет уж, никаких помощей, - хриплый кашель был подтверждением его слов. После спасения утопающих от самих же утопающих лучше отойти подальше, а еще лучше - убежать, чтобы не стать следующим. Маг понятия не имел, как мог зафиксироваться на приборах гипотетических рыцарский нарядов режим самоуничтожения поля отчуждения, да что там говорить - он даже не знал, как это самое самоуничтожение чисто физически отразилось на реальности (выбитые стекла за два здания отсюда, нарушение подземных коммуникаций - судя по богатому опыту, это лишь самые банальные возможные "побочные эффекты"), посему он поспешил, хоть и не без труда, все-таки сначала принять сидячее положение, а потом и горизонтальное, доказывая вате мышц, что в них все же существуют твердые кости. - Вам надо уезжать отсюда сейчас же, и не будите Анну. На этом все, все благодарности потом, хотя нет... Не нужно.  
Оставив недоумевающего Донни наедине с минивэном и его отключившейся женой в переулке, нетвердой походкой адвокат отправился в ближайшую дверь в здание "Крейн и Шмидт". Ту, которая ведет в локальный, почти пустой сейчас бар.  
У местного персонала к нему никогда нет вопросов, в каком бы состоянии он сюда не пришел и в какое бы время - он же Кристоф Махоуни, в конце концов! Поэтому без лишних слов его снабжают огромным количеством простой воды, кожаным диванчиком где-то в глубине бара и парой часов покоя, за время которых он успевает отбиться от нескольких телефонных звонков и убедить Ширли, что ему очень, ОЧЕНЬ нужно уйти, хоть он и обещал, что останется сегодня до десяти (когда он это обещал - он не помнит, Шмидт-младшая, похоже, тоже). Волнение в голосе, ни капли не похожее на то, что сегодня уже демонстрировала женщина после слушания "зеленого" дела, приятно чешет самолюбие мага, а уж когда спустя двадцать минут Ширли появляется в баре с его, Криса, портфелем, он вообще готов растаять от благодарности к своей начальнице.  
\- И как ты узнала, что я здесь?  
\- Женская интуиция. Зато теперь я точно знаю, что что-то произошло, и что ты опять не послушал меня и влез в какие-то неприятности, - она скептично оглядела помятый и пыльный, но все еще дорогой, костюм коллеги и впихнула тому в руки его имущество. - С глаз моих долой и завтра даже не вздумай возникнуть на пороге офиса.  
\- Так точно, мэм! Я телепортируюсь сразу в офис - и не заметите, - обняв дипломат и допив залпом стакан воды, адвокат ретировался в сторону выхода, сделав Ширли ручкой. Нет, все-таки он идет домой...

***

Сон от скуки гораздо более непрочен, чем сон от той же усталости, так что Флинн проснулся от тихого, царапающего звука ключа-карты и еще более неслышного - приоткрывшейся и тут же аккуратно захлопнутой двери. На Лондон уже опустилась осенняя, сиренево-серая темнота, воцарившаяся и в квартире, пока он спал. Часов с их плохо идентифицируемыми стрелками, конечно же, впотьмах видно не было.  
\- Почти восемь, - голос продефилировавшего в полной темноте в комнату адвоката показался Леноксу каким-то чересчур мягким. Резанувший по глазам включенный свет показал, что и сам Кристоф выглядел... не очень твердым. - Смени уже эти дурацкие часы - если вещь не выполняет функции, для которых создана, нафига такая вещь?  
Ленокс издал тихий смешок. Адвокату не составляет труда не пользоваться телепатией (кстати, он до сих пор не знает, а умеет ли Крис действительно осознанно ее использовать - надо бы спросить) - он и так слишком легко читает иногда ход мысли рыцаря.  
\- Какой-то ты помятый, - неудобно развернувшись на диване, Флинн окинул взглядом пострадавший от магических упражнений и пыли и грязи переулка костюм мужчины, ссадину на щеке и общий нездоровый вид Махоуни.  
\- Вероятно, потому что меня помяли... - голос все еще был хриплый. Маг повернулся, наконец, в сторону дивана, за которым маячил с момента прихода и так и остановился, имитируя героическую статую "Мужчина, расстегивающий рубашку". - Что с твоей... нет, не спрашиваю, - в самом деле, это был бы глупый вопрос, учитывая, что он созерцал поддерживающий бандаж и был осведомлен в профессии охотника, поэтому Крис сменил вопрос на лаконичное "Болит?"  
\- Шрапнель. Болит, - Ленокс, наконец, снова расслабил спину и откинулся обратно на диван. Он предпочел больше ничего не говорить, дожидаясь "хода" адвоката. К тому же... Ему, несмотря на всю неловкость и все еще непривычность происходящего (когда-нибудь он привыкнет, пусть и не сегодня), стало пугающе уютно с момента, как Кристоф пришел. Пугающе, потому что следом за этим осознанием пришлось признаться себе и в том, что он расстроился, когда не обнаружил лэптопа мага в квартире, и что ему хотелось бы, чтобы он же, во время того, как он, Флинн, будет сидеть дома со своей рукой, часть этого времени "сжигал" своим дурацким юмором к месту и не к месту.  
\- Что с тобой-то произошло? - он позволил себе снова прикрыть глаза, чтобы до конца и менее безболезненно привыкнуть к свету. Крис ответил ему не сразу, откуда-то издалека, из области кухни, при этом создавая совершенно обычный, кухонный будничный фоновый шум густо населенной квартиры. Кажется, из крана даже тихо текла вода.  
\- Я случайно немного помог одной магичке не скончаться в переулке в минивэне, - звучит это так, будто Кристоф супергерой, а это так - развлекается по мелочи каждый день, чтобы не терять форму и не умереть со скуки.  
\- Ты и случайно докажешь, что параллельные прямые пересекаются, - пробурчал рыцарь и еще тише добавил: "Впрочем, уже доказал, учитывая, что ты здесь..."  
\- С чего ты взял, что мы - параллельные прямые? - совсем рядом, в буквальном смысле под боком. Флинн снова открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить Махоуни сидящим с ним рядом на краешке дивана. Вот только голос адвоката уже не казался таким убитым и хриплым - крайняя заинтересованность всегда безотказно приводила Криса в максимально "рабочее" состояние и на ура снимала с того все маски и следы кривляния и выпендрежа. Каждый такой момент был на вес золота - именно тогда Кристоф был максимально самим собой, без защит, без тормозов (ладно, без тормозов он был всегда). Именно в такие моменты было невозможно не ответить максимально правдиво или просто отшутиться, если не хочешь продолжать тему.  
\- А разве нет? - осторожно поинтересовался рыцарь, изгибая бровь. - Добрые рыцари, злые маги, ну или наоборот. Не смешивать, не взбалтывать - взорвется или отравишься. Очевидно ведь, - определенно, странный разговор получается, особенно учитывая, что есть много других вещей, о которых в данной ситуации стоило бы расспросить собеседника. Ну вот хотя бы полученные увечья. Вот только Флинна, к сожалению, уже месяц больше волновали исключительно абстрактные мерки повседневной жизни бок о бок с одним странным субчиком с дипломом юриста.  
\- Маги и рыцари, как, впрочем, твои добро и зло - противоположности. Противоположности всегда, хм... притягиваются. И сталкиваются. Я бы сказал, что мы - перпендикуляры. Тем более, столкнулись мы на полной скорости и под твердолобым и однозначным углом.  
Охотник только закатил глаза, но сказать ему на это было нечего: Крис действительно был прав в куда большей степени, чем он, хоть и обе версии имели здравое логическое зерно. За сим действом он как-то пропустил момент, когда адвокат оказался совсем близко, с интересом рассматривая и тыкая пальцем в его бандаж. Рыцарь даже хотел возмутиться, что это вопиющее неуважение к раненым, если бы Кристоф не положил ладонь на его перетянутое бинтами предплечье и, опираясь на другую руку, не заткнул ему рот поцелуем, неторопливым, но настойчивым. Не очень-то и хотелось вырываться... По поврежденной руке, от ладони мага, начало сначала разливаться ненавязчивое, приятное тепло, но почти сразу можно было осознать не совсем естественное происхождение оного. Саднящие под бинтами раны ощутимо стянуло, а боль ушла, унесенная заклинанием, которое вместе с теплом принесло и анестетический холод бывшим "гнездам" шрапнели. Никогда не знаешь, с какой мелочи начинаешь принимать.  
\- Я не фанат викодина - так экологичнее, - серые глаза Криса полностью отражают его удовлетворенную улыбку. - Ах да, совсем забыл! - он быстро ретируется обратно на кухню, возвращаясь с кружкой чая и протягивая ее Леноксу. Чай с молоком, остывший до комнатной температуры, но ужасно вкусный - только теперь Флинн осознает, что с самого утра он ничего не ел и не пил. Махоуни все еще улыбается, смотрит на него, скрестив на груди руки и опираясь плечом на косяк двери на кухню. Ничего не остается, кроме как благодарно улыбнуться в ответ.  
Когда Кристоф возвращается с кухни, рыцарь уже находится в состоянии полудремы, но пытается промычать то ли благодарность, то ли донести до мага какую-то очень важную мысль, но выходит плохо. Он снова замолкает, пока Крис устраивается в кресле с уже включенным ноутбуком, и окончательно засыпает под мерный стук мягких клавиш. Последним аккордом трудного и долгого дня для него становится ощущение комфорта и непустого дома и тихое "Спокойной ночи". Сны ему сегодня не снятся - кажется, он нашел ответы на все вопросы, и тратить на них время, предназначенное для восстановления организма, нет никакой необходимости.


End file.
